House of Blackmorn
History The Blackmorns of Wolf's Crossing are an ancient house whose origins date back to the first Arathi humans. Their sigil is a pair of black wolves locked in combat on a smoke-gray field and their motto, We are the dogs of war is well known--and that they were. Before they bent a knee to the Menethils during Lordaeron's rise, the Blackmorns had never been defeated in the field--driving out numerous would-be invaders and ruling as Kings in a land many warned was too wild to be tamed. It was only through the diplomatic efforts of the Earl of White Harbor that the house of Blackmorn eventually became subjects of Lordaeron. To ease tensions between the two houses, the Blackmorns were made lords paramount of the Crossing and held the title for centuries until the death of Terenas Menethil II, after which, Jon Blackmorn restored the Crossing to its former sovereign state and was crowned at Saint Varyk's Cathedral. Wolf's Crossing is the ancestral home of house Blackmorn and is located in the northeastern region between Lordaeron and lower Quel'Thalas. The Crossing spanned many thousands of acres of forest, streams and fields before it was divided up into several smaller holdings in the years following Lordaeron's rise. Wolf's Crossing was first settled by Anton Blackmorn and his clan, a fierce band of warriors who were renowned for both their brutal tactics and their success in decimating the trolls that plagued the Arathi humans for many years. Using wolves in battle to frighten and ravage their enemies, Anton and his warriors cut a bloody swathe through the heavily forested region and any enemy foolish enough to stand in their way, be they trolls or other humans. The Blackmorns are descended from the first Arathi humans and their line has remained unbroken throughout the ages. Adoption of the Holy Light Varyk Blackmorn was the first of his line to relinquish old beliefs and adopt faith in the Holy Light and its virtues, commissioning a chapel to be built in the main square of Wolf's Crossing. Because of his work in bringing the holy Light to the people of Wolf's Crossing, two generations after his death, it was renamed Saint Varyk's Cathedral. He was also the first Blackmorn to swear fealty to the house of Menethil. It was by his order that the greatsword, Light's Justice was forged and gifted to his dear friend and ally, Lord Edward Madarin . The Fall of Lord Vincent Sadly, the first and second wars would see the house come to the control of a man unlike his predecessors, Lord Vincent I. Because of his growing military strength and political influence, Vincent made many enemies in King Terenas' Court and was so driven by his own ambitions that he was blinded to the machinations of those enemies. The trouble started with the murder of his Champion and lifelong friend, Sir Anthony Whitehall during what was supposed to be an honorable duel. Sir James Cassel had spread many lies, Lord Vincent's plans to overthrow the King among them. So enraged by the accusations, Sir Anthony challenged Cassel to a duel, which he hoped would put an end to such slander once and for all. Sir James had coated his dagger with poison before taking the field and even when it seemed certain Sir Anthony would defeat him, he'd plunged the dagger into the small space between Sir Anthony's shoulder and breastplate. Whitehall died in agony just moments after the duel's conclusion while Cassel and his men fled Capitol city. After word reached him of Whitehall's murder, Lord Vincent assembled a great host and marched on the Cassel stronghold at Thistlewood against the advise of Whitehall's Uncle, the Duke of Dawnshire and more importantly, the King's will. After a six days of battle, Vincent's host utterly decimated Cassel's smaller force and captured Sir James, who was the second-born son of Lord Henry Cassel I. True to his word, Lord Vincent beheaded Sir James himself and in doing so, signed his own death warrant. Accused of murder, Lord Vincent insisted the King had no right to intervene in a matter of honor between the two houses. For those words, he was tried and convicted of treason by a jury comprised almost entirely of men who wanted to see the Blackmorns lose their power. For his crimes, Lord Vincent was sentenced to be drawn and quartered outside Capital City. It was the aging Duke of Dawnshire, Edwin Whitehall who convinced the King to commute the sentence to beheading so as to avoid another war. Vincent was beheaded on the sixth of November and to end the war between the Cassels and the Blackmorns, Lord Vincent's eldest son who was already a Knight of some renown was named lord of Wolf's Crossing while his brothers were sent elsewhere to ensure the new lord's good behavior. His sister was betrothed to Cassel's eldest son. Jon Blackmorn vowed to redeem his house's honor and while he succeeded in doing so, he and his family never forgave the Menethils for siding against Lord Vincent in a matter they believed should have been settled between the Blackmorns and the Cassels. The Second War Jon Blackmorn had only one desire, to see honor restored to his house after the grim fate that befell his Lord-Father. In spite of his animosity toward the ruling house of Menethil, Jon assembled a great host at the onset of the second war and with the aid of his ally, Lord Marcus Madarin, earned seven victories against the orcish invaders. Responsible for the defeat and capture of numerous orcish Commanders, Jon proved the Blackmorns loyalty to their Kingdom beyond all doubt and was regarded as a hero to the people. The Death of Henry Cassel The animosity between the house of Blackmorn and the house of Cassel did not come to an end until after King Terenas' death. Dying in his bed at the age of eighty, Henry Cassel requested Jon Blackmorn's pressence and Blackmorn, wishing to see his father's bitter rival dead, agreed. When he arrived, Cassel is said to have begged the lord of Wolf's Crossing not to raise arms against his son after he was gone. Blackmorn was quoted as saying. "I would not deprive my sister of a husband, nor would I dishonor my family name by shedding the blood of he who is beneath me." At which point, Blackmorn turned his back on the dying man and left. The Undead Scourge With all of Lordaeron in peril, the Blackmorns once again assembled a great host with their Madarin allies and bannermen to defend the people against the undead scourge. While many great houses of Lordaeron fell, the Blackmorns and the Madarins endured. When the Scarlet Crusade was formed, the Blackmorns support for the new order would imperil their relationship with the Madarins, who believed the new order's methods were far too severe. In spite of rising tensions between the two houses, all was reconciled when the Blackmorns came to Stone Hearth's aid during the rise of the Death Knights. After Lordaeron's Fall After Lordaeron's fall, Jon Blackmorn chose to restore Wolf's Crossing to its former sovereign state and had himself crowned the fifth King of Wolf's Crossing just six months after Terenas Menethil II was slain. He maintained one of the largest standing armies in the region. Unlike many other settlements, Wolf's Crossing did not fall to the scourge and through an alliance with the Scarlet Crusade, remained a bastion of hope for the surviving people of Lordaeron. Though Jon eventually chose to join the Grand Alliance led by King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind, he never swore fealty to the Southern Kingdom of Stormwind and died as King of Wolf's Crossing. Though his son, Darion chose not to call himself King, the people of Wolf's Crossing regarded him as nothing less when he succeded his father after the bombing of Theramore Isle. Darion's willingness to support Madelynne Albrecht's claim to Lordaeron's Throne was the subject of much controversy, as was his pledge to fight beside her against her enemies during a time when the forsaken remained the greatest threat to the region. Despite the warnings of his counsellors, Darion attended Queen-Claimant Madelynne's Court in Stormwind, where he then pledged half the profit from his venture on Pandaria to the Kingdom of Lordaeron. This single gesture sparked what would nearly be the end of his marriage, but he and his wife managed to reconcile their differences. It is no secret that Darion has high hopes for Lordaeron's future, though the extent of his ambition was up for speculation. Many feared that he would bend a Knee to the Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored, though he never did so. The Dogs of War Until the recent civil war, even after the tragic losses at Theramore Isle, the house of Blackmorn maintained a respectable force of its own with five hundred trained soldiers at Castle Blackmorn alone and one hundred men-at-arms at each of its subsidiary holdings. The Household Guard (Also known as The Black Guard) The household guard was comprised of fifty well-trained men and the fortress of Hammerfall in Osric's Anvil was garrisoned with a respectable number of Blackmorn soldiers as well. Men-At-Arms Their soldiers all wear durable armor of black, grays and browns, comprised of boiled leather over mail and a steel half-helm designed to offer optimum visibility while also giving them protection. Their boiled leather tunics all bear the sigil of house Blackmorn. Each man is issued a fine, castle-forged longsword, a shield and a pike, though many have become proficient in other weaponry from axes to massive, spiked warhammers. Rangers of the Black Forest Once a force of more than one hundred, the rangers of the Black Forest were renowned marksmen and trackers who had spent much of their lives in the most wild territories of the Crossing. They are perhaps the most feared of the Blackmorn forces, due to their command of the massive black wolves that roam the forests of the region. The Crimson Hart A large mercenary company, led by Darion Blackmorn's widow, Victoriea Holfmann. The Hart was offered land in exchange for fighting under the Blackmorn banner, though after the Civil War of 623, those members of the Hart that resided in Wolf's Crossing have either joined forces with Henry Blackmorn or fled to Dragon's Landing. Trade and economy The entire Eastern half of the region of Wolf's Crossing is dense forests, thus providing the Blackmorns with a near endless supply of lumber, which is transported via ships from Jonsport to their many trade partners. With mining operations on three continents and a forge turning out armor and weapons of war, in a time when much of the world is at war, the house of Blackmorn has profited greatly. Trade agreements with the Kingdom of Stormwind have been in effect since the fall of Lordaeron and Darion Blackmorn's marriage to Victoriea Holfmann has brought about trade agreements with her maternal, Quel'dorei house of Flameseethe, as well as a military alliance between the two houses. Public Opinion During the rise of the Kingdom of Lordaeron when King Varyk I waged war against the house of Menethil to retain the Crossing's independance, the Lordaeronians regarded the Blackmorns of Wolf's Crossing as savage, blood-thirsty, bearded barbarians who mated with wolves. Thrice, the Kingdom of Lordaeron lay siege to Castle Blackmorn until at last, the Earl of White Harbor negotiated a peace between them. In the years that followed, the Menethils would come to rely on the Blackmorns for their strength of arms, though neither side ever truly trusted the other. Lordaeron's surviving Nobility regard the house of Blackmorn with varying degrees of warmth and in some cases, even scorn for both Lord Vincent's past treason and his son restoring the Crossing to its former sovereign state just months after the fall of the house of Menethil and the death of Uther. Though none would argue that while Jon Blackmorn lived, they were one of the strongest military forces in all of the North, most would agree that his death during the bombing of Theramore and the loss of three fourths of their military might was the deciding factor in their alliance with Madelynne Albrecht when she lay claim to Lordaeron's Throne. It is speculated that if Jon had lived, Wolf's Crossing would have remained neutral as it had since Lordaeron's fall. Alliances and political support The Scarlet Crusade - House Blackmorn has long maintained an alliance with the Scarlet Crusade. The House of Blackvale - Since the Tolvan uprising, the Blackvales have been sworn to defend the lords of Wolf's Crossing and after the wedding of Tytos Blackvale and Lorrain Blackmorn, the two houses are also joined by marriage. The Grand Alliance - House Blackmorn has been a member of the Grand Alliance in its own right since shortly after the death of King Terenas Menethil II. The house has aided the Alliance on many fronts, including Northrend, Kalimdor and Theramore Isle. The Kingdom of Stormwind - The Blackmorns maintained an individual alliance with the Kingdom of Stormwind and were admitted to the Stormwind Peerage by virtue of the purchase of Summer Hall and a political marriage, however they do not hold a seat in Stormwind's house of Nobles. There was also talk of a potential marriage pact between Lorrain Blackmorn and the Earl of Sutton, a union which would further cement the alliance between Wolf's Crossing and Stormwind. Main Residences Castle Blackmorn - The Blackmorn seat of power in Wolf's Crossing (Destroyed by fire during the civil war of 623) Jonsport - Wolf's Crossing's main port and largest Northern fortification (Held by the house of Whitehall) The Tower of Rosegarde - A large fortress, currently held by the house of Blackvale. Hammerfall - Former seat of house Tolvan, Osric's Anvil (Held by the house of Whitehall) Summer Hall - Stormwind estate (Held by Lorrain Blackvale) Wolf's Bay - A fortress in Howling Fjord (Held by the Blackmorns) Wolf's Point - A small holdfast and mining operation on Pandaria Civil War of 623 In March of 623 K.C. Wolf's Crossing was plunged into its first ever civil war, which ended in July. The rebel forces were later betrayed by Caterinia Soren-Whitehall, who shocked all of Wolf's Crossing by beheading Darion Blackmorn and declaring herself Grand Duchess of the Crossing by right of conquest. The Duchess currently controls all the major strongholds within Wolf's Crossing, save for Rosegarde, which is currently held by Lord Damon Blackvale. As Rosegarde is perhaps the most crucial holding in all the Crossing, Lorrain Blackvale may still have a chance at regaining what is rightfully her own. Unfortunately for her, Lady Caterinia also holds her younger brother captive. Current Status Following the Civil War of 623, the Northern half of Wolf's Crossing is held by the Whitehalls and their allies, while the remaining descendants of Jon Blackmorn have been imprisoned or forced to flee to the ruins of Thorn's Reach, where Henry Blackmorn has established a base of operations. Their estimated military strength is less than 400 men-at-arms, though they have recently joined forces with the house of Blackvale in the hope of retaking the North and seating Lorrain Blackmorn as ruler of the Crossing. The Blackvales maintain a firm grasp on the South by virtue of Rosegarde and its heavily-garrisoned stronghold, but with Winter fast approaching, the Blackmorns and their allies must abandon the conflict until the Spring. Noteworthy Blackmorns *'Anton Blackmorn I - '''1st King of Wolf's Crossing. *'Khorin Blackmorn I' '- 2nd King of Wolf's Crossing. *Jhorin I '- 3rd King of Wolf's Crossing. *Varyk Blackmorn I - 4th King of Wolf's Crossing, first Lord Paramount of the Crossing. *Vincent Blackmorn - ''5th Lord Paramount of the Crossing.'' ''Beheaded for treason by the Royal house of Menethil. *''Jon Blackmorn -'' 6th Lord Paramount of the Crossing, 5th King of Wolf's Crossing (After Lordaeron's fall) *'Jhorin Blackmorn '- 3rd lord of Rosegarde, 2nd lord of Wolf's Bay, 2nd lord of Jonsport *'Robert Blackmorn - '''1st lord of Wolf's Bay *'Edric Blackmorn - 4th lord of Rosegarde *Elynn Blackmorn - Betrothed to Henry Cassel to end the war between the Blackmorns and the Cassels after Lord Vincent's execution *Darion Blackmorn - 6th King of Wolf's Crossing *Michael Blackmorn - Second son of Jon, Knight, imprisoned by the Tolvans and later, the Whitehalls. *Lorrain Blackmorn - Eldest daughter of Jon, the she wolf *Mary Blackmorn - Youngest daughter of Jon *Eddric Stone - Bastard of Jon *Victoriea Holfmann-Blackmorn - Wife of Darion, mother of Darion II *Darion Blackmorn II - '''Son of Darion and Victoriea (Declared illegitimate after his father was convicted of polygamy) Blackmorn Category:Wolf's Crossing Category:House of Blackmorn Category:Royal Houses